1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of compressing and reconstructing a multi-channel audio signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to recent developments of a multi-channel audio service, channels of input audio signals, such as a 10.3 channel and a 22.2 channel, tend to increase in number. When a number of channels increases, an amount of bit streams to be transmitted also increases. However, an existing infrastructure cannot support the multi-channel audio service.
Further, when the number of channels increases, a magnitude of a matrix used for downmixing and upmixing at one time becomes great to result in an increase in complexity in calculation. Further, sound quality also may require enhancement to match an increased number of channels in order to improve reality.